Falling For a Prince
by IDoBelieveInVampires
Summary: Bella goes to work for the royal family when her mother leaves to help her father. What is teh secret the royal family has? Is there somthing between Bella and the Prince? Rated M For Rape and Sex in future chapters REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. painful memories

Bella was sitting in her room reading her favorite book. She had read it so many times that it was falling apart. The book had belonged to her father. Bella▓s family wasn▓t rich but they weren▓t by any means poor. She lived with her mother out in the country. Things had changed over the years though. Bella used to be really outgoing and was always happy. Then the accident happened. It was a nice beautiful warm day she and her mother and father were riding in the carriage on the way home from there neightbors. They were all enjoying themselves when the realized the carriage had stopped there were voices outside. Her father started to step out of the carriage to see what was happening.

⌠What▓s going on Charlie?■ Renae asked.

⌠Stay inside with Bella.■ Charlie said.

⌠But why?■ ⌠Just stay inside■

⌠What▓s going on Dad?■ asked Bella.

⌠Just stay inside with mom hon. its okay.■ Charlie shut the door and Renae and Bella heard voices. They heard Charlie start to speak. ⌠Excuse me sir can I help you? UFF!■ They heard a thud and more grunts.

⌠Stay here Bella! Whatever you do don▓t leave this carriage!■ and with that Renae stepped out of the carriage to see what was happening. She saw Charlie laying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood and buff looking man standing above him laughing. Renae gasped and the man looked up.

⌠Well, Well, well, what do we have here■ he said. He walked towards Renae and she tried to back up but ended up against the carriage. ⌠I didn▓t no there was a pretty wife in there. Come here and let me see you■

⌠Stay back!■

⌠I just want to see you■ he closed in and grabbed her hips and tried to kiss her. She punched him in the face. He grabbed his jaw but there wasn▓t much pain for him.

⌠Ohhh feisty! I like em feisty!■ He ran at Renae and pushed her to the ground. Renae struggled.

⌠Mom what▓s going on?!■ Bella yelled from the carriage.

⌠Oh so your hiding something even better. Sounds like a young daughter!■ He punched Renae once knocking her out. He stepped over her and ripped open the carriage door. There inside was The beautiful Bella of age 17.

⌠Well your even better looking than your mother■ With that he started advancing toward her

⌠Well your even better looking than your mother■ With that he started advancing toward her 


	2. Moving to the palace

He climbed into the carriage towards the shaking Bella

He climbed into the carriage towards the shaking Bella. He grabbed the bottom of her chin holding it still so she could stare into his lustful eyes. She struggled against him and he hit her. He grabbed her hands and tied them together the handle of the other carriage door.

⌠Let▓s see what we have here!■ He forced his lips on hers. She struggled some more and hit her a few more times. Bella was losing her energy fast. ⌠Let▓s see what we have here!■ He f orced his lips on hers and darted his tounge into her mouth. . He moved his mouth from hers down to her neck. ⌠What goods are under this dress.■ He started ripping away at the dress till he had the very top undone revealing her pink lacy bra. ⌠MMm pink my favorite■ Bella felt the rip of the bra as he tore it off. He greedily gazed down at the silky smooth treasure he had just revealed. He lowered his mouth down to one and started sucking on the light pink nipple. He rolled it around in his mouth with his tounge. He brought his hand up and caressed the other one in his hand. He licked and pinched till they were hard. He brough his mouth off of them finally. ⌠Mmmm I could do that all day but theres more for me below. ⌠ He started yanking down the rest of her dress pulling it free showing off her matching lacy pink underwear. He spread her legs wide. Bella wimpered as she felt him slide her panties off. Then She shrieked as she felt something wet sliding over her core. The man had put his tounge to her core and was licking the sensitive area. Then he thrust his tounge in licking her from the inside out. He did it hard and fast. Bella moaned she knew she was reaching her climax soon. He new this took so he took his three fngers and shoeved them in and out of her fast and hard. Against her will she climaxed all over his fingers he licked the juices off and continued to licked the rest off of her core. ▒Well that was tasty im almost done■ As he stood up she saw the eraction that had formed under his pants. He undid his pants slid off his underwear. He was very big bella new she was about to lose her innocence completl to this horrible man. She closed her eyes not wanting to see waiting for the pain to come. In less than three seconds it came. She screamed in agony as she felt the last shreds of her innocence tear. He plunged in her deep and hard with please he went faster and deeper. He was reaching his climax to and he took it out of her and shoved his bulge in to her mouth. He came in her mouth and made her swallow it. He kissed her deeply hardly one more time and then he was gone in a flash leaving the crying Bella bleeding in the carrage. Renae woke up her head killing. BELLA!! Her mind screamed she ripped open the carriage and found the wounded Bella crying in the corner. Renae climbed in and tried to comfort the crying girl. After about an hour she and Bella climbed out. ⌠DAD!■ Bella screamed as she ran over to her father still lying in a pool of his own blood. ▒Dad, wake up! Please dad! Please don▓t be gone■ Bella would never forget that day. The day she went form the happiest child with a loving family to the shy untrusting Bella who lost her hero, her father. Bella was just about to finish her book when the cleaning maid knocked and came in. ⌠Miss your Mother would like to speak to you■ and with that she dismissed herself. Bella walked downstairs to see her mother. Bella I have some big news she said. It▓s going to change everything.

"What is it mom?"

"Well I have to go across country to help our my father he is very ill, but I don't want you to have your life on hold so I got you a job. Your going to work as a maid at the royal palace for the king and his family""

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. Don't give me that face young lady!"

"Mom I▓m 22! Can't I make my own decisions!?"

"NO! You are going to go work there its already been set up. They are expecting you tomorrow'"

"Tomorrow! Why didn't you tell me sooner! When do you leave?

"Unfortunately I have to leave now because I need to get there as soon as I possibly can. I already have the maid packing your stuff up. She will escort you to the palace tomorrow."

"Your leaving now?"

"yes oh honey I▓m so sorry but I have to go. Give me a hug" Renae embraced her daughter and then just a few moments she was gone. Bella went up to her room. She sat on her bed and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. A maid? In the kings Palace! what was she thinking I don't even Know who the royal family are I just know the king Carlisle. Bella thought to herself. She laid down and silently cried herself to sleep. She woke up and quickly got ready to go. She spent her time that she had before the departure walking around her home. I▓m going to miss this so much she thought as she remembered all the times she had in this house.

"Miss, its time to go the carriage is ready" called the maid

"I'm coming" The ride took a few hours but finally they reached the palace Bella couldn't believe her eyes. It was huge and beautiful. She grabbed her only bad which was a medium sized trunk and walked up to the entrance. Two guards were standing there.

"Excuse me sir I▓m Bella the new maid, here▓s my paper" She said as she handed the blonde guard her papers. He examined them and gave them back

"Bella, that▓s a beautiful name, I▓m Mike. So your the new maid. Well my father also happens to be an important noble so maybe ill se you around the palace, or maybe in my room." He said as he winked

"Umm I think I should go in excuse me" Bella said as she moved past the guards. Mike reached out and ran his hand along her butt. Bella shuddered and walked faster. She reminded herself to stay away from him. Bella kept her hair down and covering her face. She wasn't paying attention and she banged into someone. Horrified she looked up and apologized. She found herself looking into the topaz eyes of a beautiful girls . She had short spiky brown hair and reminded Bella of a pixie. 


	3. Meeting a pixie and starting work

I'm so sorry, I should have been watching are you okay I'm sooooo sorry!"

"It's okay Bella don't worry about it" she said smiling.

"Wait how did you know my name?"

"Silly Bella everyone has been talking about you! Your the new maid that came from the country! Hi I'm Alice Cullen!"

"Oh really people have been...Cullen?! Your a royal I'm so sorry your highness!" She curtsied.

"Oh don't do that Bella call me Alice and I'm not true Cullen blood I married Jasper the kings second child"

"Alice its nice to meet you"

"OH MY! That outfit won't do" here let me help she said as she grabbed Bella's trunk and grabbed Bella's hand and ran her down the hall. Once in Alice's room, Alice told Bella that she would lend her an outfit then show here where the maids stayed.

"I'll take you o your area now" She gave Bella a beautiful blue dress that was lacy and soft.

"Um thanks Alice but isn't this a little fancy for a maid to wear"

"That doesn't matter cause blue looks amazing on you it compliments your brown eyes" So finally they arrived in the maids quarters.

"Okay Bella so your job will be to help out with all our parties ill help you along the way with that. But during the day you will take a certain route cleaning certain rooms. Your rooms will be The dinning room in which you will serve and clean and you will serve and clean in the kitchen to for the other workers on their lunch breaks. Also you will clean the guest rooms and you are in charge of the music room. Of course if any of the family asks you to do something then you do that too. Now obviously you no I'm Alice and you know Carlisle is the king, but you'll need to no bout the rest of the family. Okay this is a picture of jasper my husband." I noticed he had goldish blond hair and I new he was the second oldest. The next picture was of a strong tall man this was Emmit according to Alice. The next was of a gorgeous blonde. Her name was Rosalie who was emmit's wife. Then there was a beautiful middle aged woman who looked like a very kind mother. This was the queen, Esme. Then the last was of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had tousled brown hair and beautiful topaz eyes. Come to think of it she noticed everyone had the same color of eyes. Even though they all did though, He was the most gorgeous creature shed ever laid eyes on. This was Edward emmit and jaspers youngest brother. And according to Alice he was single but most women didn't catch his eye.

"Okay Bella I have to go jasper will be needing me soon so you know what to do right okay ill talk to you later" and with that Alice danced out. Bella just stared thinking bout how graceful she was it amazed her. Hmm so I guess ill start with the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and met with the cook. He said that lunch would be starting soon and she would have to serve the other workers. This didn't seem too hard. As the cook was finishing cooking Bella served the food up on plates. Then she brought t them out to the table where the workers were already starting to arrive. The first she met was Angela she was the other maid. She and Bella got along right away which excited her that she had another friend. A few more of the workers walked in. She recognized one when they came in. It was the rude guard who hit on her at the gate. He noticed her right away as she came out with the food. He elbowed his friend next to him which Bella noticed as the other guard that had been at the gate. They started whispering and his friend looked over at me. I looked back and Mike winked at me. I shuddered at the memory of him touching me and I turned around and served the other guests first. She dreaded the point when she had to finally serve mike and his friend she decided to do this as fast as possible. She walked fast over to them set there food down and turned around to walk away. As soon as she turned around she felt like she was going through d?j? vu as she felt mikes hand slide across her butt again and when she turned around he winked. It made her sick and upset. She ran back into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs and tried not to cry. What was she going to do about him? He obviously had no sense of what was right and wrong. After all the workers had gone and went back to work, Bella went in and started to clean everything up. Next she decided to go to the music room to clean. She walked to the room thinking about her mother and how much she missed her father. She hadn't realized that she had reached the music room until she heard a piano playing. It was a beautiful song something she had never heard before. She silently pushed the door open and couldn't believe what she saw 


	4. Meeting the God

Sitting on the piano bench was the gorgeous man she had seen in the picture she new it was him from the tousled brown hair. She watched as his hands flew all over the keys creating beautiful music. She started thinking of what it would be like to have those gorgeous green eyes staring into hers with love and being held in the mans big strong arms. Edward she thought. God he was gorgeous. All the time that she was thinking she didn't notice that the music had stopped and Edward was right in front of her. She finally broke out of though and lifted her head up to watch some more only to realize that the gorgeous god was standing right in front of her golden eyes boring into hers. She bowed her head and curtsied.

"I'm sorry your highness I didn't mean to interrupt I was just I mean I should have I mean sorry I didn't mean to spy."

He was speechless and didn't say a word he just stared at her. Then he slightly but gracefully walked away without a word. Bella was so embarrassed. He prolly thinks I'm and idiot god how could I be so dumb to just stand there he prolly thinks I'm an idiot. Bella thought and with that she went to clean the room.

EDWARDS POV

I love the sound of a new song coming out of the piano when I create a new song. Edward though to himself he was so into his playing he didn't notice the person staring through the door. Once he finished his song he turned around to get up. That's when he saw her. He saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at him but clearly deep in thought. She had long brown hair and soft looking ivory skin. She had on what looked to be one of Alice's dresses which could only mean this was Bella the new maid. She was very attractive he walked up to her but she didn't respond. She then lifted her head and realized he was there. She just stared at him then she must have realized he was the prince. because she curtsied and apologized over and over.

"God she is so pretty!" He thought. "NO I must not get involved. No I should say something though no I should just walked away yes I should"

Edward thought and as she finished apologizing he walked away. He heard the door close to the music room he stopped and turned around to stare at the door "God I'm so dumb she prolly thinks I'm a jerk. I could have at least said something ughhh" and with that Edward walked back to his room


	5. Set up!

Next Chapter Bella once she had finished her daily tasks walked back to he room there waiting for her was Alice bubbly just like she had been before.  
"So how did your first day go? Did anything interesting happen meet anyone new?!" She seemed overly excited like she new something "It went fine yea a few interesting things happened" She told Alice about becoming friends with Angela and what mike had done. That made Alice angry But when Bella didn't say anything more Alice finally spoke up.  
"Oh that's sounds interesting did you meet anyone else you no besides Angela anyone at all"  
"You seem super excited about something what is it"  
"OH COME ON BELLA!! Aren't you gonna mention how you met my brother in law"  
"Well ya I did but its not that big of a deal he didn't even really notice me"  
"Are you kidding I just was talking with him not to long ago! He told me he met u"  
"Oh he didn't even say anything to me so I didn't really think he cared"  
" I think he likes you "  
"WHAT ALICE ARE YOU CRAZY HE DIDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME! Why would you think that"  
"Oh I don't know I just had a feeling"  
"Well your wrong Alice"  
"Whatever so what would you like to do? You should come sleep in my room and we can have a sleepover and get to know each other"  
"Okay that sounds good' Bella stayed the night with Alice and they stayed up talking then finally went to sleep. When Bella finally woke up it was late. There was a not on the table beside the couch addressed to Bella/  
Dear Bella,  
I let you sleep in since I kept you up don't worry Its okay that your not up for work I worked things out so your not in trouble I laid a dress out for you. Get cleaned up then get dressed and when ever you feel like it go to work love you girl form Alice On the bed was another blue dress but a different shade even more beautiful than the one from the day before. Bella turned the water on in the bathtub and took a bath. She got out and put on a robe that was comfy but very short and didn't cover much. She walked out into the room to gather her stuff to wear. Bella slipped off the robe and grabbed the clothes. Right as she was about to put them on the door opened.  
EDWARDS POV Once Edward was done with his shower he noticed a note in his room. Dear Edward I have a problem I need your help can you come to my room when your done with your show thanks love Alice Edward threw the note away got dressed. He headed down the hall towards Alice's room He opened the door.  
"Alice what the problem wha..." He couldn't even finish his sentence because it wasn't Alice who was in the room. What he saw was the same beautiful girl Bella from yesterday with a robe at her feet holding a dress up. She blushed making a wave of color brush over her face as she grabbed the robe and didn't bother to actually put t it on she just wrapped it around her. She curtsied and kept her head bowed. I couldn't even speak once again this mear maid who I didn't even no had left me speechless again. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over her body. I also had to admit that blush was so cute and quite a turn on. He then realized he was still staring "Sorry I didn't know..." and then he shut the door. When I find Alice she is soooo dead. I walked towards the biggest room where everyone usually hung out during parties or during the day Alice was seated on the couch. She was smiling before I even got to her.  
"Hello Edward"  
"Alice you new I would walk in that room thinking you were in there, and you new Bella was in there! I just saw her naked! I can't believe you would trick me like that"  
"Oh relax Edward its not like you didn't like it! At least that's what I would think according to Mr. wood there" Edward looked down and realized he had a small erection growing. He moved so he was covered by the couch.  
"Why are you doing this Alice"  
"Its so obvious that you find her attractive and your dad's been wanting you to find someone Bella is perfect"  
"Alice just stay out of it. Remember there's a party tonight the king is hosting some of the nobles will be there. Ill see you then:  
"Okay Bella is serving that dinner just so you know hahaah" Edward walked out after that thinking great even though he dreaded the party knowing that he would have to deal with all the nobles. He couldn't help being a little happy though think about how Bella was serving. WHAT is happening to me I'm excited that this girl is serving when I've only seen her twice what is wrong with me?

Hope you guys liked it Review i want TEn new ones or nooooo update pleaseeee and thank you check out my other stories!


	6. The dinner party

BELLA POV

"Alice I don't' know what to do! I don't think I can serve this dinner party I'm afraid! and your brother in law is there he saw me naked today!!I was sooo horrified"

"Bella it will be fine!

all you do is serve and stand back and just refill glasses and clean its not hard and don't worry about Edward"

The day zipped by fast and soon it was time for dinner the nobles had all already arrived. Alice was filling me in on who they all were. There were two that scared me the most one being Edward since the last time we saw each other wasn't the best experience. The other being a middle aged noble about the same age as the king, the only thing was he was Mikes father. He seemed just as creepy as his son. After Alice was done telling me about them all it was time to serve. Everyone was chatting when I walked out and started to serve food avoided Edwards gaze but I kept my head low and looked up through my lashes so I could see that he was staring at me. He did this little smile that made my heart race and I didn't no why. Then I noticed that Mikes father was also staring. I looked up as he was staring and he winked at me like his son did. I shuddered at the memories and walked away to get the rest of the food to serve. After all the food was served I stood at the back of the room waiting to fill empty drinks.

Edwards POV

I watched as Bella walked around serving everyone I noticed that Mike Newton Senior was staring at her undressing her wit his eyes then he winked at her. As she walked away I saw her shudder. I didn't understand why but I felt a pang of anger when I saw him eyeing her. He was just like that no good son of his. I looked at Bella again and couldn't help but think of the events that had happened earlier that day. STOP THAT BRAIN! I yelled at myself. I turned back to the conversation. By now everyone had had a lot to drink and I noticed that mike Newton was drinking his wine down fast I guessed just so Bella would come over again I got really mad when I saw him run his hand against her check and against her jaw as she leaned down to poor more in his glass.  
"This must be the new maid people were talking about" he said. "She's very pretty very attractive. That's a lovely dress you have on Bella" He slurred.

"Thank you she whispered.

I excused myself after about another half hour of conversations .

Bella POV

By now Alice and jasper had retired and the only ones left were mike Newton senior, James, Tyler Lauren and Jessica. They were all pretty drunk. Bella was still in the room and she was very nervous because no one she new was in the room anymore then out of no where Mike senior walks up and pushes her against the wall.

"You are really pretty you know that. he said stroking her face with his hand. She turned her head away and he grabbed her head "DON'T turn your head on me!"

Bella was so scared it was bring back memories of the day her father died and her innocence was taken away. He grabbed her face and started kissing her and no one tried to help Bella they were to drunk to comprehend. He moved his hand down so it was cupping her breast then all of a sudden he was off of her. Edward was now in front of her. HE had shoved him off of Bella.

"Mike keep your hands to yourself."

Bella fell to the floor crying hysterically. Edward picked her up and took her to his room.

"Bella its okay he's gone he tried to put her on the bed and calm her down but she was still crying

"P-p-p-please d-d-on't pput me dopwn don't let go he might get me."

Edward couldn't help but feel so bad for her so he didn't let go and laid on the bed wit him she snuggled into him and cried and he couldn't believe what was happening she fell asleep after a little while. Edward laid there just staring looking at the girl noticing everything about her she was gorgeous but something had scared her something about what mike senior did scared her senseless. I wonder what happened to her that made her go hysterical. ill talk to her when she wakes up. So he stayed there just staring at her taking in her sweet scent watching in wonder.


	7. Good morning heaven!

Next chapter Bella POV I woke up in the arms of the god himself. I must be dreaming but I new I wasn't.  
"Good morning Bella"  
"Oh My God what happened"  
"Don't worry everything is okay now" Edward explained to Bella what happened. She broke into tears again. She remembered why she had cried so badly last night. Edward held her tighter not wanting to let go he realized he didn't no her but for some reason he was falling in love with her. Bella liked the feel of his arms around her she didn't understand why he was lettering her cuddle wit him but she liked it she new she liked him but new she shouldn't but she couldn't help it.  
"What happened last night? I know mike Newton senior is a jerk but I saw something else in your eyes there was fear and pain. What happened to you?  
"It's a long story I have to get to work" She whispered. She got up and changed in the bathroom into another dress that Alice must have left in there knowing where she was. She was just about to go out the door when Edward spoke.  
"Wait, Bella. Will you come back tonight? Please we could talk?" Bella didn't know why she was doing this or why he wanted her to come but she answered him without hesitation.  
"Yes I will are you sure you want me to"  
"Yes! I mean yes please join me again.  
"Okay" Bella walked out the door with that cute blush on her face.  
Bella went through the day and did her work then she realized it was time to be done she had done everything so she went and knocked on Edwards door. I can't believe I'm doing this. There was no answer so Bella wandered the halls a little"  
"COUGH COUGH" Bella heard behind her she turned around and there was mike jr,  
"Why hello beautiful haven't gotten to talk to you in a while. That's a lovely dress you have on here." He stepped closer.  
"Please stay away from me. You and your father please just leave me alone." she backed up but realized she was backed up against a wall. Damn for my stupidity and not being able to stay out of danger how do I always get in bad positions like this. Mike ran toward Bella pining her against the wall. Kissing her hard and forcefully immediately she freaked out. Remembering the fear from the night before. he was stronger than he looked.  
"I just want to have some fun Bella" He said as he slid her skirt up and put his hand on her thigh . By now Bella was almost hyperventilating from fear. He moved his hands closer and closer to where she feared he would get!  
"TIME FOR Fun" Mike said Edwards POV "Crap I ask her to come back and I'sm going to be late" Edward was walking towards his room but when he got there Bella wasn't there. He heard a thump and a small whimper coming from the hallway on the left. He fallowed it he saw up Mike pressed up against Bella his hand pulling her skirt up wit his hand on her thigh and he herd him murmur something it sounded like "Time for fun"  
"AHHHHHHH Edward yelled as he ran at mike knocking him off his feet! he punched him and he started to run Edward screamed as he ran.  
"If you or your father come near my Bella again I swear ill tell the king:! Bella are you all right she was scared beyond believe again. He carried her back to his room and sat her down on his bed.  
"You saveddd mee agggain. Thank you"  
"Anytime Bella" he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.  
"You called me your Bella"  
"Yea I guess I did I'm sorry if..."SHE put her finger on his lip "Shhhhhh" and then she did something she never though she would do she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back and it was passionate not like the kissed that had been forced upon her. Then Bella did something unexpected she couldn't even believe she was the one doing.

**HAHAHAHA IM EVIL CLIFF HANGER WELL not really but okay read and review please :D i want close to ten new reviews till my next update please thank you hope u like :D oh and on of the reviewers made a good point it is set back in a time period with castles kings and that but yea the clothing isn't exactly politically correct sorry i no they wear corsets and junk but i didn't really think bout it so my bad k thanks**


	8. Love

Bella leaned in and kissed edward. Edward leaned into it and kissed her back with more force. He entangled his hands into her hair in between kisses taking in her gloreous scent. She wrapped her fingers into his beautiful shiny hair. he leaned into her even more gently pushing her back onto the bed. He made a trail of kisses from her jaw to her throat. He slid his hands down to the back of the zipper on her dress. He pulled it down an inch and stopped.

"It's okay" She breathed.

So he pulled the zipper down all the way. she stood up off the bed and slipped the dress off. He helped her out of the complicated undergarments then she crawled back on the bed. She pullled on the bottom of his shirt lifting it out of his pants. In no time they were both laying on the bed fully naked kissing passionatly agian. He continued to kiss her while one hand trailed up her abdomen resting on her gentle massaged it and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Bella you're driving me crazy." he breathed.

She decided to eturn the favor and slip her hand down to grasp his long member. She didn't realize how large it was until she felt it. She rubbed his member up and down making him moan in return.

"Bella I can't do this any longer! I need to be inside you"

She nodded. He positioned himself and gently slid into her. He felt her tensen underneath her, and he waited for fear of hurting her.

"I'm fine she whispered."

He increased his motion going faster and arder. HE went deeper making more moans escape her lips. He moaned in return. She ground her hips and moved them in sync with him. He went faster and faster. She was about release, but before she did she let out a cry.

"Oh Edward!"

He came right after her. He pulled out of her and layed on his back panting. He turned on his side to look at her. e took her hand in his and kissed it

"Your amazing you know that right?

**I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BUT I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY SO ILL SUBMIT IT TOO :D**


	9. Gossip! and surprises!

Bella woke up that morning not remember where she was at first. Then she though back and remembered last night. Edward walked into the room and she blushed and pulled the covers up over her.

"You don't have to do that love, I've already seen it all. He did that little half smile that made my pulse rush.

"We really did do it last night"

"Yes love"

"Wow I can't believe I actually did do it because..."

She bowed her head. Edward walked and sat on the bed and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Why what happened that has made you so afraid of being close to someone and afraid of everyone who looks at you"

"When I was 17 My father was killed my mother beat up and I was...was..raped on the way home from our neighbors house." she quietly said then bowed her head.

"Bella I had no idea I'm so sorry"

"No its okay for some reason there's something about you that I'm not afraid when I'm with you." She smiled

"Bella I don't know what it is about you but for some reason the first time I saw you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

"I feel the same way about you. But what am I going to do about the Newton family?"

Edward growled "They won't touch you anymore I will make sure of that. You can stay with me in my room from now on. That is if you want to"

"Yes I want to. ⌠she smiled.

"Well you should probably get dressed and get to work ill talk to my father he will be happy I finally found someone that I like. Maybe I can get him to not make you a maid anymore. Until then be carful and safe."

He kissed her on the forehead then headed off to find his father. Bella couldn't believe someone so plain as her had captured the heart of the prince. She got dressed as quickly as possible and went to work. She tried to do her work as fast as possible so she could find Alice. Speaking of the pixie there she was waiting in the maids area. She had a huge grin across her face she must know already.

"Hey Alice ho-"

"CUT the chit chat I need details!!" Then the door flew open and in ran Angela.

"You slept with the PRINCE!! "

"Alice you told Angela I wanted to do that myself"

"Sorry I couldn't help it I Knew you would tell her anyways so why not'

So Bella told them all about it. When she was done all three girls agreed it was soooo romantic.

"So do you guys really think the King will let me be with Edward?

"Carlisle is pretty cool I mean I wasn't super high on the social class list and he still let me marry jasper so I think he will love you." Then the door opened again and in walked jasper.

"There you are Alice I was wondering where you were. Oh Hello Angela, Bella" jasper said

"Your highness ⌠Bella and Angela said as they curtsied

"How many time have I told you guys you don't have to do that." He said

"Sorry habit. Well I better get back to finishing my work ill talk to you guys later" Then Angela left

"So Jasper have you heard the news about Edward and Bella here" Alice asked.

"Ha-ha yes I have Edward told me all about it me and Emmit attacked him as soon as we saw him ⌠Bella blushed oh how embarrassing everyone e was going to know that I had slept with the prince and that he fancies me. she thought.

"Have you met emmit or Rosalie yet? Alice asked me

"No "

"Oh well you eventually"

"Alice I believe it is time to go do that thing" Alice looked into his golden eyes she noticed they were darker.

"Oh yes it is well Bella I have to go"

"Where are you guys going"

"Oh its nothing"

so they left/ There was something about the way they were acting was different. Bella had finished all her work then went to Edwards room. He came in a few minutes later with that half smile I loved. Edward just stared at Bella she looked gorgeous sitting there cuddled up on a chair the reflection of the fire glowing over her skin. He sat down next to her in the other chair.

"So how was work did anyone bother you?" he asked

"If you mean mike then no, but if you mean about us then that would be your sister brother and Angela they know everything that happened last night"

"Oh yea him and emmit asked me and I couldn't help it they wouldn't leave me alone and you don't no how persuasive emmit is" he made huge guns as he said this to imitate emmit.

"hahaha yea I new Alice and Angela would attack me too"

"So lets chat" They talked about everything about their families favorite things, hobbies talents which Edward though was cute because Bella thought she had none.

'Okay so you know my deepest darkest secret, so what's yours. You have to have one your sooo mysterious." Bella said. Edward just stared

"umm I don't know if I can tell you that"

"Why not " she said hurtfully

"its not that I don't want to tell you its just I don't know if I can"

"Please I can handle it"

"Bella I don't want to scare you.

"Maybe in the near future I will" Bella yawned "For now I think you need to sleep, Let me help" He picked her up and laid her down on the bed she fell asleep instantly. He loved to watch her sleep. She was so cute when she slept and talked in her sleep. I don't know if I can tell her. For now ill lay here and just pretend to sleep.

"Bella woke up and when she finally came to consciousness she noticed Edward slipping out. For some reason he looked very mysterious like he was doing something she shouldn't see. Bella decided to fallow her gut and fallow him.

She opened the door and saw him at the front door. she followed far enough behind so no one would hear. He was walking back into the woods then he was running. She tried to keep up but lost him soon after. Bella got lost and wandered around for almost two hours when she finally heard a loud thud. she fallowed the noise into a clearing.

"GASP!!" She couldn't believe what she saw!

**Okay two chapters are up!! Sorry bout the wait hope u enjoy it! :D Reviews please sorry bout spelling errors and grammer and all tehotehr stuff i messed up w/e as long as its a good story!**


	10. The Secret

**Thank you to all my loyal readers im sorry this has taken so long been very busy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. ill try to updatemore often feedback and what you think should happen next would be great reviews help. To the review askin gbaout his eyes they are Topaz but when thirsty black jsut like in the book. When he was human they used to be Green. Sorry bout anyconfusion. Don't have a specific date and time period just hihnk about when they had kings and queens back then kinda like in the age of pirates of the carribean. Sorry bout spelling REVIEWS PLEASE :D**

**I don't own Twilight**

Bent over the carcass of a deer was her beloved Edward. She couldn't control it she screamed and started running. She could hear him calling in the background to her. Shouting her name over and over. Telling her to stop running, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She turned her head around to see if she could see him following her. She saw nothing, but she lost her footing and felt herself falling down to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the hard ground meeting her face, but it never came.  
"Bella!" Edward yelled. He was holding her in his arms.  
"Get off no! stay away!"She yelled.  
"Bella please let me explain!" "No you creeper"  
"Bella!" He grabbed her by the shoulders."I have to tell you something. The secret i havn't told you. You will prolly hate me and run away and never want to see me again, but i don't care i just want to be honest with you. The reason i was doin what you saw was becuase i have to. I'm.....a...vampire." Bella just stared at him. "Don't be scared Bella please, my family and I we don't hurt real humans. We only feed off of animals. We believe in living a civilized life"  
"You're a vampire"  
"Yes i suppose you'll want to leave now. I understand"  
"No"  
"No?" he questioned."Aren't you scared and discusted. Bella i'm a monster"  
"Of course im not scared. You aren't a monster Edward"  
"Why did you run?" he asked confused.  
"Because i thought you were some kind of weird psycopathic killer"  
"So if i were a psycopath that you would be afraid. But your not afraid of the undead blood sucking vampire"  
"No"  
"Why"  
"Becuase i know you would never ever hurt me"  
"You don't know that"  
"Yes i do." Edward wrapped his arms around her tiny body. How perfectly she fit in his arms he thought. He couldn't believe how accepting and okay she was with this new discovery.  
"So is your whole family like that"  
"Yes"  
"Does anyone really know"  
"Bella you can't say a word about this. It would be horrible'  
"I won't Edward never. As they were walking back, Bella continued asking quesetions. Then they heard a familiar voice calling Edwards name.  
"That's Jasper."Edward said. i wonder what he wants. Jasper was soon approaching him with Alice right at his heals. Jasper didn't look very happy. He looked worried and frightened and even a hint of anger Bella noticed.  
"Edward what have you done!" Jasper exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Edward.

**Not very long but hope you liked :D reviews and stuff please**


End file.
